Theodore and the Missing Cargo Ship
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Theodore and Hank must find a missing cargo ship at night, but Theodore wants to split up to find her (request for tate310)


One morning, at the tugs work meeting, Theodore and Hank were told that they would have to do the night shift. Once the other tugs were given their jobs for the day they set off, leaving Hank and Theodore alone with the Dispatcher.

"I have an important job for you both tonight," He told them. "You are both required to move a cargo ship that is arriving tonight. Her name is Cassie."

Theodore and Hank were excited. They hadn't done the night shift in a while, and it was a lot of fun to do. They couldn't wait – but the Dispatcher told them that they were still helping out until four o'clock, as they would have to sleep in order to be bright eyed and bushy bumpered for the night shift.

So Hank was assigned to work with Bonavista Barge on some maintenance, and Theodore was helping Emily bring in a ship that had been caught in a bad storm and was badly damaged as a result. The ship's name was Lady Belle, and she had brought in some new factory machinery from France.

"Est-ce que c'est un amical Harbour?"

"Oui. Le plus sympathique Harbour dans le monde!" Emily replied. Theodore didn't know what Emily was saying to their visitor at all.

"What did you say, Emily?" He asked her eagerly.

"Well, she asked if we were a friendly harbour, and I said yes, we're the friendliest in the world." Emily replied.

Theodore was impressed. "I didn't you could speak French."

"I can only speak a little bit of French." She admitted. "But I think that learning languages is really useful for that kind of situation."

...

"Merci beaucoup- thank you very much, darlings!" Lady Belle told them gratefully in a lilting French accent as the two tugs docked her carefully.

"You're welcome." Theodore replied politely. He was surprised that she had spoken English, but he was glad that he could understand her this time!

"Enjoy your rest!" Emily called, and with a couple of friendly toots, Emily and Theodore raced off again.

They were pleased with their job well done, so Emily promised Theodore that they could do some practices together soon. Theodore agreed, and the two tugs headed off to do their jobs.

Theodore only had to help George bring in an oil tanker, but that was unexpected as Foduck had suddenly taken ill, and had to be taken to the repair dock by Hank, and he did Foduck's jobs as well, so he was a little later back to the dock by about 20 minutes. He could immediately see that Hank was still awake.

"Hey Theodore- I was wondering where you got to." Hank told him.

"Sorry Hank, but I had to do Foduck's jobs as well." Theodore explained. He did feel rather tired, and he wanted to sleep.

So with that, the tugs fell fast asleep close together.

...

Much later, they were awoken to commotion. The Dispatcher was in a state of confusion and worry, and this worried the two harbour tugs, so Theodore decided to ask about what was going on.

"Excuse me, sir, but what's wrong?"

"It's Cassie, Theodore. She got lost and she hasn't been able to send messages out." The Dispatcher told them worriedly. "And with Foduck ill, we haven't got much hope of finding her quickly enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Hank asked, starting to shake a little.

"There's a fog coming in. If Cassie isn't found in time, then her cargo will be delayed. It is important cargo too- she's bringing in coal and iron from Germany. Her only hope if you two can find her and bring her in safely."

"Don't worry, sir, we will!" Theodore cried bravely.

"Yeah, we will!" Hank repeated. The Dispatcher was relieved to hear this.

"Thank you." He told them.

"Come on Hank! We've got work to do!" Theodore called as he set off to find Cassie.

"Wait for me Theodore!" Hank replied, setting off after his friend.

...

The moon was out in its full roundedness and the stars were twinkling in the night sky by the time Theodore and Hank reached Bedford Buoy.

"Right, I think we should split up and look for Cassie." Theodore decided. "We'll find her more quickly."

"Are...are you sure, Theodore? It looks so scary out there..." Hank replied feeling very scared again, as he still didn't like the dark very much.

"We'll be fine Hank- we have the stars to guide us." His friend assured. "Come on, we'll meet up back here once we've searched. You go left, and I'll go right."

"Okay Theodore." Hank replied, still not sounding very sure about splitting up. "Theodore, are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get lost?"

"We'll be fine Hank. Now go and look for Cassie!" Theodore snapped. Hurt, Hank left without saying goodbye to his best friend.

"Right, where would a lost cargo ship be?" Theodore muttered to himself.

...

Sometime later, Theodore had searched where he could think of. He even asked Lilly Lighthouse if she had seen Cassie. But Lilly said that no ships had passed her tonight, which caused him concern. He realised that she must have drifted off course with no way to contact for help.

He suddenly panicked when he realised something else- he hadn't told Hank what to do if there was an emergency!

' _Oh no- what if something horrible happens to Hank?_ ' He thought to himself. He also remembered that he had snapped at his best friend too, which made him feel bad.

"I better say sorry to Hank when I find him." He decided, and then he looked around to find a way back. But he couldn't remember the way he came.

"Oh no- now I'm lost! Right, remember, find the Big Dipper, and find north." He looked up at the sky, and he eventually found it.

"Right, so north's ahead of me, so I need to go south west, I think." He muttered, and set off in that direction.

He was on his way back when a loud noise made him jump out of his bumpers.

"What's that? Who's there?" He called softly into the darkness.

"Hey, Theodore, I'm up here!" A voice boomed from high above Theodore, and he looked up. He smiled in relief when he saw Owan the Oil Rig's silhouette. Then he turned on his lights, so that Theodore could see him better, and that wasn't all he found, either...

A large sleek grey cargo ship floated close to Owan. Her name was written her hull. It was Cassie, the missing cargo ship!

"You found Cassie?" Theodore asked, surprised.

"Well of course!" Owan boomed loudly. "Poor thing was nearly out of fuel and she was lost too! Couldn't even get help! So I got her here to make sure she'd stay safe!"

"I'm glad you're alright." Theodore told Cassie, who giggled in amusement.

"Of course I am! I've enjoyed Owan's company!" She informed him.

But Hank was still out there. Theodore was worried for his friend- but he had an idea.

"Owan, could you shout for Hank really loudly, please?" He asked, urgently.

"Why of course Theodore!" Owan boomed, and he bellowed out Hank's name.

"Hank, Hank, where are ya!"

"Owan, is that you?" A new voice asked. It was Hank!

"Hank- you're alright!" Theodore rushed to meet his friend, who wore a small smile.

"Hi Theodore- I'm glad I found you." Hank replied quietly.

Theodore smiled. "I'm so sorry Hank. He said sadly. "You were right- that was not a good idea I came up with. I'm really sorry for sending you in that- and for snapping at you."

"That's alright, Theodore." Hank replied, his smile growing bigger. "I'm glad we got back just in time."  
He was right- the fog had just started to roll in.

"Well, you might want to wait a while!" Owan told them. "Cassie, how long can your cargo wait?"

"It's not due until dawn!" She replied.

"You can stay here then! It will clear off in a couple of hours!" Owan shouted helpfully.

So Cassie, Theodore and Hank settled in to wait the fog out. The two tugs cuddled close to each other, glad to be with each other again. They learned that it was far better to work together.


End file.
